Sailor Moon X
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: El Pasado... parte de un sueño, parte de una realidad. ¿Qué puedes recordar de el? ¿Qué cosas no existen? ¿Qué cosas si existen?. En el pasado está todo lo que has olvidado. .:HIATUS INDEFINIDO REESCRIBIENDO:.
1. Prologo

**"Sailor Moon X"**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Prologo:**

_**"Cuando mi alma respira tu aroma,  
el perfume de las rosas penetra en mis sentidos,  
tu abrazo es una sombra,  
no hay nada más que el aliento perdido."**_

_"Era un hermoso jardín rodeado de hermosas rosas de los más bellos y brillantes colores; el viento como un manto invisible cubre el lugar provocando que las pequeñas hojas de cada una de las rosas se muevan en un compás tranquilo, pronto un niño se encuentra caminando en medio de gran jardín, se detiene y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro... al observar una hermosa rosa de flor escarlata brillar bajo los rayos del sol, se arrodilla frente a la rosa y la besa con delicadeza presionando sus labios con suavidad contra los pétalos... entonces sus labios se mueven para susurrar un nombre._

_Detrás de él se escucha una risa dulce y delicada llena de inocencia, una risa infantil... con cuidado regresa su mirada sin antes recortar con suavidad la rosa y esconderla tras de si; le sonríe a la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules brillantes como los suyos. La niña le regala una sonrisa tierna y corre donde él apegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos pálidos para envolver la cintura... era pequeña, 5 años menor que él. _

_-"Hermanito..."- susurró la niña llena de emoción -"Déjame ver que tienes detrás de ti..."- se aleja de su hermana para tratar de encontrar lo que esconde._

_-"No... es una sorpresa" - _

_-"Por favor" - suplica la niña colocando un rostro triste._

_- "No quiero ver ese rostro triste" - el acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano -"¡Esta bien!" - le sonríe a la niña, y le entrega la rosa que antes tenía escondida. -"Es para ti"-_

_-"Ah..."- suspira la niña impresionada del regalo de su hermano -"Es hermosa!" - abraza a su hermano con cariño -"Muchas gracias... un momento¿no es la rosa que nació en la piedra?"- sus ojos azules brillan con incierto -"¿porqué esta rosa hermanito?"-_

_-"Por que como tu es la rosa más bella de nuestro jardín..."- sus ojos azules brillan con la luz del sol -"Después de todo eres una pequeña personita a la que se le debe dar algo muy especial y hermoso"-_

_-"No estoy tan pequeñita..."- murmura la niña seleccionando algunos de sus dedos -"Tengo 5 años y medio... muchas gracias hermano por la rosa"- dice realizando una pequeña reverencia._

_-"De nada su majestad"- la imita su hermano. Ambos rieron emocionados, después sin previo aviso la pequeña niña empujó a su hermano y éste cayó al piso; con una sonrisa en sus labios ella le grita._

_-"¡Tu la traes!"- ella sale corriendo._

_-"¡Ya verás embustera!"- la persigue por el jardín, sus pasos tras de los de su hermana pequeña, pronto las nubes de tormenta cubrieron los destellos de sol del día, el viento se volvió helado e intenso... pronto se escucharon llantos, reclamos y mucho dolor alrededor del entorno. El niño abrazó a su pequeña hermana con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus cuerpos temblaban de temor..."_

Un rayo cayó contra la ventana del apartamento de Darien; sudando el abrió sus ojos mientras se preguntaba una vez más el significado del sueño que durante todas las noches tenía... durante el último mes, al recordar el sueño determino que tenía siempre el mismo desenlace por mucho que deseara que terminará de otra forma... tenía temor, el sudor recorrió sus sienes y trató de acomodarse mejor en la cama cerrando sus ojos...

-"Te necesitó hermano..."- escuchó una voz suave en su mente susurra.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó al vació de la noche.

-"Te necesito..."- la voz fue alejándose hasta desaparecer... se recostó en su cama pensando que todo era un simple sueño, nada más... pero muy profundo en su alma escucho el susurro de aquellas palabras...

_"Hermano..."_

_"Hermano... vuelve a casa"_

_"Te necesito..."_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** La historia transcurre 2 años después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia por lo tanto Serena está apunto de entrar a la universidad y Darién trabaja como médico. (Debido a diferentes razones ajenas a mi voluntad en mi país solo se televisó la primera temporada de Sailor Moon , he leído las otras temporadas, pero si hay algún error, perdón UU). Éste prologo es solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura... para cualquier comentario o reclamo, etc... manden un email -.

Escrita en el 2000  
Corregida en el 27/10/2002

Escrita en el 2000Corregida en el 27/10/2002 

**"Sailor Moon X"**  
Continua...


	2. Una extraña enfermedad

**"Sailor Moon X"**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**1. Una extraña enfermedad:**

Las gotas de rocío sobre las flores y las hojas; los pequeños charcos de agua en los alrededores... la tormenta terminó dejando tras de si un ambiente helado pero fresco, en el horizonte los primeros del sol comenzaban a calentar la tierra sin embargo su fuerza era mínima, el clima continuaba frío.

Darien abrió sus ojos lentamente al recibir los rayos de luz sobre ellos, la luz entraba por su ventana reflejando el nuevo día; sus ojos observaron la habitación vacía envuelta en una bruma extraña de soledad, con cuidado se levantó de la cama, acercándose a su ventana para observar al astro en lo alto del cielo...

-"Al fin amaneció..."- suspira mientras se encamina para entrar al baño y comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo en el hospital como cualquier otro día, cuando se encontraba pasando junto a la estancia algo captó su atención, una vieja fotografía tomada años atrás... unas semanas después de que despertará en el hospital sin ninguna memoria de su pasado.

-"Señor Chiba... usted me crió, me dio una identidad..."- cerró sus ojos -"Pero... aún desearía conocer quién realmente soy..."- su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse -"Quién soy..."- sus pensamientos quedaron inmersos en su pasado al observar el retrato del niño de ojos azules cargado por un hombre.

Darien suspiró y movió su cabeza tratando de desechar los pensamientos tristes y las brumas no resueltas de su pasado, entró en el baño y tomó una ducha larga ducha caliente... mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombres y relajaba su cuerpo, escuchó una voz que susurraba en su mente...

"Te necesito..."

-"¿Eh?"- cerró la llave de agua -"¿Quién eres?"-

_"Te necesito... Hermano..."_

La voz lentamente se esfumó hasta que el silencio inundó el lugar, Darien se recostó contra la pared de la ducha y cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de calmarse ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo -"¿¡Qué me sucede!?"- se quejó con frustración -"Otra vez esa voz..."- respiro profundamente... en su mente solo podía escuchar la palabra "hermano" con dulzura y tristeza...- "Es solo una voz... producto de mi imaginación y el agotamiento de la semana..."- se dijo a si mismo.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, se encontraba muy nervioso y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir de lo más pronto posible de su apartamento y concentrarse en su trabajo. Una hora más tarde se disponía a abandonar su departamento cuando el teléfono sonó... se acercó a contestar.

-"¿Aló?"-

-"_Hola Darien_"- una voz femenina lo saludó _-"¿Cómo estas cariño?"-_

-"Hola Serena... estoy bien"- escuchar su voz trajo una sonrisa en medio de la tensión en su cuerpo -"¿Cómo te va en este momento?"-

_-"Mal"-_ le respondió algo preocupada -"_Como ya sabrás... dentro de poco tomarán las pruebas de ingreso..."-_ un suspiro profundo _-"¡Estoy muy nerviosa!"-_

-"No te preocupes"- la animó -"¡Nada pasará... solo confía un poco en ti misma y de seguro pasarás la prueba con un buen puntaje!"-

_-"¡¡Gracias!!"-_ escuchó la emoción en su voz -"_Siempre hacer que me anime... ¿A medio día podemos ir a comer un helado?"-_

-"Haré lo posible..."- no terminó porque escuchó un pequeño sonido de decepción -"Nos vemos a las cuatro de la tarde¿está bien?"-

_-"¡Si!"-_ Serena le mando un beso _-"Es una promesa... debo irme, nos vemos más tarde..."-_

-"Esta bien, cuídate..."-

_-"¿Espera Darien?"-_ silencio _-"Te noto extraño... ¿sucede algo?"-_

-"No, no es nada... no te preocupes"- suspiró -"Te amo"-

_-"Te amo... adiós"-_ la llamada terminó y Darien colgó el teléfono, tomó su chaqueta y se encamino al trabajo. Cuando llego al hospital contrario a lo que esperaba habitualmente, encontró una gran cantidad de pacientes... pronto una mujer de cabello castaño se acercó a él, se notaba muy cansada.

-"¡Darien!"- gritó mientras le sujetaba del brazo -"¡Por fin llegas, te necesitamos!"-

-"¿Qué sucede, Umi?"-

-"¿No ves a tu alrededor?"- la mujer enarcó una ceja -"¡Hay muchos pacientes... todos muy graves!"-

-"¿Cuáles son los síntomas?"- preguntó mientras observaba el registro de pacientes.

-"Veamos..."- recordó -"Dolor en el pecho, punzante... dolor en el brazo derecho o izquierdo, falta de aire, dolor en la boca del estómago... mareo, perdida de conciencia... algunos pacientes no soportan el dolor"-

-"¿¡Síntomas de taquicardia y ataque cardíaco!?"- exclamó sorprendido -"Todos a la vez..."-

-"Exactamente... eso es tan extraño"-

-"¿Desde cuando?-

-"Como hace una hora... algunos ni siquiera son residentes de Tokio sino de ciudades cercanas..."-

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"Los hospitales en las regiones están repletas con mucha gente... igual a nuestros pacientes..."-

-"¿Qué esta sucediendo...?"-

-"No lo sé... todo es tan extraño..."-

-"Bien... ¿alguna perdida?"-

-"Si"- dijo con cierta tristeza -"cuatro... cuatro niños y dos adultos... no hay tiempo que perder"-

-"¡Bien!"- Darien se acercó a una mujer y sus tres hijos y comenzó a revisarlos mientras Umi se encaminaba a buscar a más doctores que ayudarán, todos los pacientes de la sala de espera tenían los mismos síntomas y muchos otros estaban llegando.

-----------

Darien le sonrió a una pequeña niña mientras examinaba a su madre y le realizaba algunas preguntas; a su parecer la niña se encontraba saludable... la madre era quién le preocupaba.

-"¿Ha tenido estos síntomas con anterioridad?"-

-"No..."- la mujer detuvo sus palabras -"Duele demasiado..."- colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

-"Tranquila... acompañe a la señorita"- Darien le señalo a una enfermera a su lado -"Creo que debe internarse..."-

-"Gracias doctor..."- agradeció la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y se encaminaba junto a la enfermera. Darien observó como desaparecían tras una esquina del pasillo; las horas transcurrieron con velocidad mientras continuaban llegando más personas con los mismos síntomas y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada más personas comenzaban a fallecer porque nadie sabía lo que estaba pasándoles.

El trabajo era con cada hora más estresante mientras los médicos trataban de salvar vidas... entonces sin previo aviso empezó a llover fuertemente; Darien se encontraba descansando un poco en la sala de médicos mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia en la distancia... cerró sus ojos un instante.

_"-"Endimión... pequeño Endimión"- una voz dulce lo llamó._

_-"Si, abuela"- se presentó._

_-"Tu hermana, la princesa Andrómeda... acaba de nacer"- una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-"¡Es verdad!"- emoción en su voz -"Voy a mi madre"-_

_-"No... espera, no podrás hacerlo hasta más tarde mientras tanto... esperemos, tengo algo que enseñarte respecto al futuro"- los ojos verdes brillaron con seriedad -"Tu futuro como rey de la tierra"-_

_-"¿Cuál es?"- preguntó curioso sin prestar mucha atención, realmente quería conocer a su hermanita._

_-"Son... mejor ven aquí"- le tomó la mano y juntos se acercaron a una fuente en donde la mujer de ojos verdes introdujo su mano y el agua se convirtió en un hermoso espejo. -"Ven mi niño... mira..."-_

_-"¡Vaya!"-_

_-"Mira profundamente en el..."- hizo lo que su abuela le dijo y observó, encontró un maravilloso universo que jamás soñó ver alguna vez o creer que existieran._

_-"Abuela... ¿qué es esto?"- pregunto señalando el planeta Tierra. _

_-"Es tu reino nieto mío... gobernarás cuando seas adulto"-_

_-"¿En verdad?"-_

_-"Si..."- la sonrisa de los labios de la mujer se desvaneció -"Pero escúchame bien, nieto mío... éste reino será solo tuyo y tendrás que aprender a cuidarlo y llevarlo con bien..."-_

_-"¿Si algo malo pasa?"-_

_-"Estarás preparado... y nunca estarás solo"-_

_-"¿Quién me acompañará?"- _

_-"Tu hermana... cuando la necesites y ella a ti... siempre estarán ahí el uno para el otro, nunca estarán solos..."-_

_-"¿Significa que ella y yo tendremos algún vínculo?"-_

_-"Ya lo tienen... desde el instante en que ella nació y de ahora en adelante estará a tu lado y tu al de ella... éste vinculo unirá incluso sus sentimientos"-_

_-"Entiendo..."- le sonrió en su inocencia -"Significa que siempre deberé protegerla..."-_

_-"Así es... ahora ven aquí"- la mujer lo sujeto en sus brazos y acarició su cabeza de cabellos oscuros._

_-"¡Te quiero mucho abuela Gea!"-_

_-"Y yo a ti"- la mujer sonrió."_

Darien abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras Umi lo miraba extrañada, después una sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

-"No sabía que me querías así..."- murmuró mientras se sonrojaba.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Jejeje... es broma, tu novia está al teléfono"-

-"¡Ah! lo había olvidado... tenía que ir por ella a la universidad"- suspiró -"Gracias..."-

-"De nada"- ella le sonrió desde la puerta -"La próxima vez no hables dormido... se podrían malinterpretar las cosas"- le guiñó un ojo -"Además no creo que sea conveniente conducir en esta tormenta"- le señaló la ventana.

-"¿Pero que...?"- sus ojos se abrieron al observar la fuerza de la tormenta -"Gracias Umi por despertarme..."-

-"Como siempre..."- le sonrió y después salió del lugar.

-"Umi..."- Darien suspiro con una sonrisa y se acercó a contestar el teléfono -"Serena..."-

_-"¿¡Viste la tormenta!?"-_

-"Si... está muy fuerte, nunca había llovido así..."-

_-"¡Cierto... nos arruinó la cita!"-_

-"Creo que si..."- suspiró -"Pero... ¿podemos vernos en la noche?"-

_-"¿Será posible...?"-_

-"No lo sé... con éste clima..."-

_-"Cuando se calme un poco pasaré a tu apartamento, podemos ver alguna película... ¿esta bien Darien...?"-_

-"Si... te esperaré... de la universidad estás más cerca a mi casa... mhm, si no estoy en casa en la noche, la llave se encuentra debajo de la alfombra"-

_-"No te preocupes conozco el lugar..."- un suspiro -"Te amo..."-_

-"También te amo"-

_-"Nos vemos..."-_

-"Adiós"- colgó el teléfono.

-"Se nota que la amas... pero te encuentras bien, todo el día has estado extraño..."- Umi preguntó cuando entró nuevamente en la sala trayendo una chaqueta con ella.

-"Es parte de mi vida"- una sonrisa en sus labios -"Muy importante..."-

-"¿Pero...?"-

-"Últimamente no dejo... de pensar en la otra parte de mi vida"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Descubrir mi pasado..."-

-"Lo siento..."-

-"No te preocupes"

-"Es el pasado... ¿no es así?"- Umi le dedico una sonrisa -"No es culpa tuya..."-

-"Talvez..."- una sonrisa melancólica fue la única respuesta de Darien -"¿De quién es la chaqueta?"-

-"De mi esposo... la olvido en mi oficina en el consultorio del doctor en la mañana..."-

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-

-"Si, por el momento..."- otra sonrisa triste, la puerta de la sala se abrió sorpresivamente y una enfermera preocupada miró a los dos doctores.

-"¡Tenemos una emergencia... los necesitamos, una chica acaba de llegar sumamente grave... más que los demás!"- les hablo nerviosa mientras Darien y Umi se miraron el uno y al otro y salieron corriendo rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba llegando junto a dos paramédicos una joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años, con la piel completamente pálida, el cabello oscuro... la mano sujetando con intensidad el pecho... la respiración dificultosa, detrás de ellos una mujer y al parecer una estudiante compañera de la chica.

-"¿Disculpe... quién es la señorita?"- preguntó Umi mientras Darien examinaba a la joven.

-"Kory Takahiashi, señorita... es una joven estudiante de intercambio"- la mujer estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

-"¿¡Va a estar bien!?"- murmuró la estudiante -"No sabemos que le paso..."- la joven miro a Umi -"¿Qué esta sucediendo...?"-

-"Eso quisiéramos saber..."- murmuró Umi -"Vengan conmigo las dos... te dejo a cargo Darien"- Umi se retiró con las dos mujeres mientras Darien continuaba al lado de los paramédicos.

-"Uno, dos, tres"- pronunció un paramédico cuando la movieron a una cama en sala de emergencias. Darien se acercó a la joven mientras continuaba examinándola pero una extraña presión en su pecho hizo que se detuviera... al observar a la joven le resultó sumamente familiar... una imagen perdida en la confusión latente de sus recuerdos. Un rayo seguido por su estruendo cayó con intensidad provocando que la luz se debilitará por segundos y la joven en la cama gritara de dolor...

Darien abrió sus ojos porque en ese instante el escuchó nuevamente aquellas palabras que cazaban su mente con mayor fuerza... dolor y desesperación.

_**!Te necesito!**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora :** Perdonen, si mantengo en algunas ocasiones de adorno a Serena, pero esta historia tiene mucho que ver con Darien - Endimion, el reino de la tierra, y su pasado; también aparecerán a su debido tiempo los recuerdos de los cuatro generales. 

"Sailor Moon X"  
Continua...


	3. Lagrimas de Gea

Sailor Moon X

Por Vejibra Momiji o Lady Padme

_Tears can dry ours fears.._

_But sometimes.._

Come with Sad memories 

**2. Lagrimas de Gea :**

La habitación blanca y fría , las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas de persianas también cerradas , todo oscuro en la habitación como si todo estuviera muerto , había un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el "pip"constante de la maquina que revisaba las lecturas del corazón .

En la cama , con su piel pálida , sus ojos cerrados , su cabello medio ondulado , negro como la noche , se encontraba la joven que había ingresado la noche anterior al hospital , Darien observaba desde afuera de la habitación , como la joven respiraba con dificultad , la mascara en su nariz y los numerosos aparatos en cada parte de su cuerpo , parecía dormida , parecía que su vida no estuviera en peligro , parecía una chica como cualquier otra .

Y seria talvez un paciente mas , una chica mas en el mundo , un enfermo mas por esa extraña epidemia que ahora azotaba al mundo sino fuera , porque después de rigurosos exámenes , todos los médicos de la unidad de cardiología , estaban extrañados , la chica parecía totalmente sana , los exámenes no mostraban ninguna enfermedad , como los demás pacientes , pero aun así ella tenia los síntomas y su vida estaba entre la vida y la muerte .

Seria una chica normal , sino fuera porque el por extraño que sonara , sentía una conexión de esta chica , con todos los enfermos...y de alguna manera con el...

"_Kory Takahiashi..._"

Pensó el mientras nuevamente abría la carpeta , el expediente de la joven , nunca había enfermado antes , pero al parecer su corazón había tenido complicaciones , anteriores , extraños dolores que alguna vez sus compañeras escucharon que ella hablaba , pero fuera de eso , la chica parecía ser una chica de 16 años como cualquier otra .

Pero porque los exámenes no mostraban nada....?

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos , Umi lo miraba , seria pero triste a la vez .

- Has estado observándola desde que llego...

- De alguna forma siento...no se algo extraño...por esa niña , una necesidad de saber que es lo que le pasa....

- Según las pruebas medicas....nada – Umi coloco su mano en su mentón – es algo completamente extraño , ella tiene los síntomas de los demás pacientes , pero los exámenes a diferencia de los demás pacientes....no muestran nada , la muestra completamente normal...un corazón sano y normal...

- Debemos realizarle otros exámenes...

- Que sugieres ? – Umi pregunto sosteniendo su bata de medico , el la miro un momento e iba a hablar , cuando de pronto una enfermera , llego donde ellos .

- Doctores ¡! Vengan pronto , hay una noticia que podría interesarles , la están pasando por televisión..!!

- Vamos ¡!

Umi y Darien corrieron juntos hasta la sala de reuniones de los médicos , algunos estaban sentados , otros estaban parados , y algunos tenían una mirada preocupante y bastante seria en sus rostros .

" Se ha reportado una epidemia en varias ciudades alrededor del mundo , al parecer esto ponen en crisis a la sociedad medica que aun no encuentran la causa de esta extraña enfermedad "

_"Y pasando a los reportes del clima , se ha recibido la noticia de que en varias parte del mundo no ha parado de llover los últimos días , según informes de los centro de investigación climatología , las nubes , vientos , agua y elementos se han mezclado en varios sectores , y el clima parece a ver enloquecido ¡"_

Un rayo cayo con tal fuerza que las luces del hospital se apagaron , Darien miro un momento la ventana , hasta que Umi se acerco a el , debido al corte de luz tenían que revisar a cada uno de los pacientes , mientras hubiera tiempo .

Mientras tanto afuera , en la lluvia , el cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura se movía con el viento , los ojos azules profundos observaron el hospital con una suave serenidad .

Un rayo cayo y la sombra desapareció .

****

"La nieve era muy blanca , cubría los grandes campos y sin duda era hermosa , pero a lo lejos una figura vestida de blanco tenia una belleza mayor que esa , una belleza que parecía casi antimortal , la belleza , como decían algunos , de una diosa mismo .

_Cepillaba el pelo blanco de su corcel y el formo una sonrisa lijera en su rostro , desde hacia mucho tiempo que se le había encomendado protegerla y ella tenia esa extraña costumbre de cuidar de la naturaleza , de su corcel , incluso en los fríos inviernos ._

_Camino despacio dejando las huellas de sus botas negras en la nieve , la joven vestía de blanco , completamente , la capa , los guantes , el vestido , todo era de color blanco , sonrió aun mas , parecía un ángel en medio de la nieve , todo a su alrededor era blanco , incluyendo su hermosa piel de porcelana...._

_Solo había algo que no era blanco , y se hacia figurar notablemente no solo entre los nobles del reino sino entre las personas , el cabello negro como la noche , los ojos azules profundos y brillantes como el mar azul cuando es verano , y los labios rojos como la misma sangre ._

_Ella se dio la vuelta , pronunciando unas palabras y el solo sonrió al ver la sonrisa angelical brillar en su rostro , esa era su princesa , la princesa a la cual cuidaba y quería...."_

Se estremeció en medio de la oscuridad y trato de abrir sus ojos , pero no pudo , su ojos se movieron un poco , y un lijero movimiento entre sus dedos...

Pero había algo que le impedía moverse , que era ? , que había pasado ? , cuanto tiempo había pasado ? ...donde estaba el...?

Quien era...?

El sueño pronto lo volvió a vencer...y la lijera abertura que sus ojos mostraron volvió a desaparecer , y dejo de sentir sus sentidos , para volver a soñar....

"No..tu...tu...como pudiste traicionarnos ¡!! ...como pudiste traicionar a mi hermano...."

****

Darien miro la lluvia , y abrió su paraguas , antes de caminar , había reducido un poco , pero el cielo aun continuaba gris , por lo menos el pensó , habían reducido los paciente que llegaban , pero aun seguía la alarma medica .

En cualquier momento lo llamarían , volteo una vez mas hacia el hospital , observo las habitaciones y su mirada se detuvo por un momento en la habitación de la nueva paciente .

Volteo su mirada hacia el frente , continuo caminando , Serena esperaba por el en la universidad , el camino todo el trayecto hacia aquel lugar .

No tenia auto y la verdad no le molestaba en absoluto caminar hasta la universidad , para ver a su cabeza de chorlito , de alguna forma cada vez que estaba con ella , sentía algo de paz y no se acordaba por un momento de los sueños que frecuentaban su mente .

Llego a los edificios grandes e iluminados de la gran universidad , sonrió para el cuando vio en la entrada , a una chica rubia de ojos como los de el , ahí esperando bajo una caseta de autobús , mirando su reloj y mirando para todos lados .

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron cuando lo vieron y a ella no le importo mas la lluvia y corrió donde el , abrazando lo con fuerza haciendo que el perdiera el paraguas y ambos se mojaran , Darien sonrió y beso a Serena en la frente , después ella se separo de el y , el fue a recoger el paraguas que se había alejado un poco por el viento de la lluvia .

Ambos caminaron todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Darien .

Serena se quito sus zapatos y después entro dejando su chaleco en la sala , miro a Darien que con pesadez se dejaba caer en el sillón suave de la sala .

- ¿ Quieres que haga algo de café ?

- Si tu lo deseas...

- Estas bien , te noto algo cansado ?

- Los pacientes en el hospital....- Darien volteo su mirada hacia la foto de el con el sr. Chiba , Serena traía dos tazas de café y se sentó a su lado observando como su prometido miraba la foto de su padre adoptivo .

- ...Lo extrañas ? – pregunto ella , hacia dos años que el sr. Chiba había muerto , Darien volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar.

- Lo extraño....pero , eso no es lo que últimamente ha estado rondando mi cabeza...

- Que ha rondado tu cabeza...?

- Quien realmente fui...antes de que fuera adoptado...antes de que...todo esto hubiera comenzado...antes mucho antes...quisiera saber como fue la vida de Endimión...

- Pero si la sabes...Darien – Serena coloco su mano en el hombro de Darien 

- Te recuerdo a ti , nuestro amor....pero todo se vuelve borroso cuando trato de recordar las cosas...antes...de conocerte – el miro tristemente a Serena , sus ojos azules que encuentran el otro mar azul , Serena tomo entre sus manos su rostro , y beso su frente entre los cabellos negros , sin duda ella había madurado...

- Serena...te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche....? – el pregunto abrazándola durante un momento..., un color rojo tiño las mejillas de la joven de 18 años , el se separo de ella....- prometo que no pasara nada...- el sonrió aun mas y ella se torno mas roja...

- Esta bien – ella sonrió , de pronto , el bolso de Serena se movió y de el salió una gata negra con una luna en su frente , Serena abrió sus ojos de par en par – Luna ¡!! , tu me estabas espiando ¡! , nos estaba espiando..?!! – las mejillas de Serena parecían dos tomates rojos...y una llama se encendió en sus ojos , si Luna había estado ahí , significaba que había estado todo el día viendo sus clases...

- No me riñas , no los he estado espiando Serena , además creo que deberías mejorar esas notas , pero con lo cabeza hueca que eres...lo dudo mucho ¡

- Luna ¡! – Serena quiso atrapar a la gata , pero esta salto hasta donde Darien – Ven aquí gata mañosa ¡! – Luna se refugio en el hombro de Darien , el sonrió tranquilamente .

- Cálmense las dos .

- Darien ¡! T.T 

- No te preocupes....- Darien sonrió y dejo a Luna caer en su regazo para acariciarla un poco – Ahora Luna deseas hablar algo conmigo , no es verdad ?

- No es algo urgente , pero si importante , los últimos días hemos estado viendo las tormentas y esa enfermedad ha atacado a las personas....lo que me he dado cuenta es que todo se relaciona a la tierra , a su esencia ....

- Sospechas de un nuevo enemigo ? – Serena pregunto mirando a la gatita .

- Sospecho...pero no estoy segura , por lo menos debemos reunirnos todos en uno de estos días , lo que mas sospecho es que todo se relaciona a ti....dime has tenido algunos sueños últimamente ? – los ojos de Luna brillaron , Darien se detuvo de acariciarla .

- Algunos....pero no los veo con claridad....son sueños también muy difusos...- Darien hablo mirando a un sitio vació delante de el , como perdido .

- Ya veo...

- Luna crees que todo lo que sucede tiene que ver con el ...reino de la tierra ?

- Si , es lo que mas me inquieta , tampoco recuerdo mucho acerca del reino de la tierra y hasta ahora todos los enemigos que hemos enfrentado eran directamente relacionados con el reino del milenio de plata , pero se que ahora el nuevo peligro...esta sensación de peligro es directamente relacionado al reino de la tierra....y el único que puede resolver este nuevo rompecabezas es por el momento....el único príncipe de la tierra....

- Te refieres...?

- A mi...soy el único que por el momento debe recordar todas las cosas...y reconocer a este nuevo peligro...pero , yo no recuerdo nada....- Darien tenia una mirada triste , en el fondo de su corazón el sentía que sus recuerdos estaban atorados en su cabeza , todo su pasado estaba ahí , pero porque esa tristeza ? , que estaba oculto en sus memorias....?

- Será...mejor queme vaya , Artemis debe estar preocupado por mi – Luna cambio rápidamente de tema al mirar la mirada de Darien – nos vemos después , y Serena asegúrate de inventar una buena mentira para tu mama...que de seguro no te deja quedarte en el apartamento de tu prometido ¡! – Luna le guiño un ojo a Serena , ella solo se sonrojo .

- Luna...!! – reacciono Serena cuando Luna había saltado por la ventana , parecía querer llover , luego de unos minutos comenzó a llover finalmente .

Darien se levanto del sillón y camino para el frente , Serena lo miro y se levanto caminando hacia el , ella abrazo su espalda y apego su cuerpo , de pronto sintió el dolor del corazón de Darien , y ella lo abrazo con mayor fuerza , de pronto ella sintió como el se daba la vuelta y la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que ella lo había hecho , cerro sus ojos un momento y aspiro su aroma , después los abrió y miro hacia el rostro de Darien , el no dijo nada , sus ojos estaba triste , cerrándolos el bajo su cabeza y beso a Serena en sus labios .

****

Una esfera brillo , en ella se formo de repente una pequeña luz de color azul , la luz se torno morado , luego violeta y finalmente roja , para fundirse con otras luces y volverse de color amarillo .

La figura de la mujer se levanto del suelo y tomo la esfera en sus manos , se acerco a una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego quien estaba delante de ella , sonriendo se arrodillo en el piso , y haciendo una reverencia bajando su cabeza , le extendió la esfera .

- Otra vida mas que nos da su energía , My Lady...- susurro , la otra mujer extendió su mano y la esfera floto hacia su lado , sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con emoción y maldad .

- Lo has hecho muy bien Metis...ahora retírate...cuando recibas otra energía humana mas....me la darás , entendido ?

- Como usted ordene , My Lady ...- susurro desapareciendo entre una estela de color violeta oscuro .

- Mira hermano mío , tenemos mas energía....una vida mas , una esencia de gea mas....cada vez se aumentara el poder...- la mujer de cabellos rojizos extendió su mano , en ella flotaba la esfera , hacia una persona que parecía observar por alguna clase de objeto , esa persona no respondió , solo siguió observando , su hermana hizo desaparecer la esfera y con rostro de resignación se levanto de su asiento – Otra vez mirando por ese espejo ! , que es lo que buscas ?!....o piensas que "ella" podría estar viva....? 

- Es posible....pero no estoy buscándola....

- Aun sientes algo por ella...aunque ella te rechazo..."rostro de ángel" , va , ella después de todo permitió que al final...tanto nosotros como nuestra madre...fuéramos exiliados...

- Nuestra madre esta muerta y su muerte la causo su propia ambición , no ella , ella no tuvo mucho ver....

- Lo vez , aun sientes algo....

- Olvídalo...., así que tenemos una energía mas , por lo menos podremos reunir lo suficiente para conseguir el "corazón de Gea" , cuando lo hagamos....la tierra será nuestra...

- Pero recuerdas...que tenemos que quitarle su esencia , en primer lugar...

- Bueno eso no tomara tanto tiempo...- una sonrisa maligna cruzo el rostro del joven hombre , sus ojos verdes obscuros brillaron , cuando observo como una mujer en medio de la calle caía sujetando su pecho.

La oscuridad los cubría , y solo sus sonrisas crueles hizo eco en la habitación , en algún lugar de la tierra.

****

" _Ella caminaba a su lado y de pronto resbalo en la nieve cayendo dos metros debajo de la colina , su corazón nunca había latido de esta manera y el corrió cuesta abajo para llegar al lugar donde ella se había quedado , su vestido de color azul oscuro con blanco estaba completamente revuelto alrededor de su cuerpo , su cabello despeinado y su rostro tenia raspones lijeros y estaba algo sucio por la tierra , sus ojos grandes y azules lo miraban directamente , pero aun así no lloro , se levanto despacio , era apenas una niña de 10 años ._

_- Estas...bien ? – pregunto el algo nervioso..., ella lo miro _

_- Fue mi culpa...perdóname....yo...solo me resbale..._

_- No..yo debí cuidarte....yo no debí dejar que te cayeras , si algo te pasa....- el tenia lagrimas en sus ojos , ella tomo su rostro de 15 años entre sus pequeñas manos , sonrió dulcemente ._

_- No te preocupes hermano , estoy bien ¡! – ella lo abrazo con fuerza – estoy bien hermano..._

_- Te prometo...que no volveré a dejar que te lastimes...o te lastimen...nuevamente....- el abrazo su pequeño cuerpo , acariciando su cabello largo , ondulado y negro como la noche . "_

- _Te lo prometo.... – _susurro Darien antes de abrir sus ojos en medio de la noche , se levanto de la cama , Serena dormía tranquilamente a su lado , su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y llevaba una pijama muy bonita de lana y de color rozado con blanco , el sonrió y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Serena , camino por la habitación obscura y se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras observaba la foto de el con su padre adoptivo , cada vez se volvían mas claros los sueños con aquella hermosa niña de ojos azules , cada vez parecía mas real incluso la sensación de su cabello suave....

Aquella niña , que le llamaba hermano..., el dolor volvió a su corazón y bajando su cabeza el escondió su rostro entre sus manos , así dejo que el dolor de su corazón se expresara en lagrimas que salían de sus ojos , el dolor de su pasado , el dolor de su corazón , el dolor de los recuerdos escondidos de Endimión....

El dolor de sus memorias pasadas , afuera continuo lloviendo y la tierra muy bien sabia el dolor que sufría el corazón de Darien , por que el , sus recuerdos perdidos , eran parte de la tierra , la esencia de Gea , después de todo la lluvia era tan solo la representación del dolor de la tierra .

Las lagrimas de Gea....

**_Continua............_**

Sailor Moon X .... 

**Notas : **Como dije antes apartar de aquí la historia cambia radicalmente , también mi forma de escribir ha madurado bastante , las personas que leyeron la Antigua versión , ahora deben saber que esta cambiado completamente , también agradezco a la personas que me han escrito así como las que han dejado reviews , aquí continua nuevamente la historia , y perdonen la tardanza en a ver dejado esta historia tan abandonada , muchas gracias por la atención , los reviews y su lectura .

Nos vemos , pronto ¡!

**Pd :** No olviden comentarios o reviews , gracias ^.^


	4. Memorias Perdidas

**Sailor Moon X**

Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

_Between the past and the future,  
__Between the long forget memories and the remembers,  
__Between love and illusion,  
__There is always something that is missing. _

**3. Memorias Perdidas:**

Mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo con fuerza sobre la devastada y agotada tierra, se notaba el llanto silencioso de aquellos que olvidaron el inicio de sus vidas; el principio de su historia personal, la lluvia eran las lágrimas perdidas del nombre más antiguo de su representante, de aquel símbolo ya olvidado por los hombres.

Varias ciudades alrededor del mundo se encontraban en alerta y en crisis por los numerosos desastres causados por la lluvia incesante; Japón no era una excepción, varias ciudades costeras fueron destruidas por varias inundaciones, muchas personas habían sido evacuadas para evitar la menor cantidad de perdidas humanas, sin embargo, poco a poco las esperanza se estaba perdiendo, ahogada dentro de las lagrimas que caían sobre todos desde el cielo; las cosas no mejoraban y muchos sabían que el final de todos había llegado de una manera inesperada y menos apocalíptica de lo muchos creían. Nadie esperaba que el final de todos surgiría con una lluvia perpetua que caía del cielo y una extraña enfermedad en los corazones de los hombres...

La cuidad de Tokio se encontraba, al igual que muchas otras, bajo lluvia, no obstante se hallaron extrañas diferencias y cambios climáticos que sucedían en la ciudad que los científicos de todo el mundo y los meteorólogos no lograban comprender. Los cambios climáticos y las extrañas diferencias que se daban eran sencillas pero difíciles de explicar; unos días dejaba de llover y cuando eso sucedía, tenues rayos de sol se proyectaban sobre los altos edificios... eran breves momentos pero al menos sucedían... pero a la vez la cuidad tenia la mayor cantidad de muertes por la extraña enfermedad que azotaba al mundo.

Darien observo por la ventana de su oficina cuando la lluvia comenzaba a menguar, sin embargo la ilusión duro poco, pues inmediatamente después de un fuerte rayo que cayó del cielo, comenzó el ciclo de tormenta que cubría la tierra desde hacia dos semanas; se sentó tratando de calmarse un poco mientras deseaba no llorar, los días que transcurrieron tras las semanas pasadas lo destrozaban, entre sus sueños y la muerte de muchos de sus pacientes; sentía que no podía más; estaba frustrado con todo y necesitaba que su mente explicará las visiones del pasado, aquellos recuerdos sin sentido en sus sueños... aquel cabello oscuro y aquellos ojos. Él necesitaba recordar lo que estaba sucediendo, porque en el fondo entendía que todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en la tierra era en parte su culpa.

_"No lograste cumplir tu promesa... no la protegiste"_

Coloco una mano sobre su frente, aquellas voces regresaban una vez más – Que promesa no cumplí...- susurro para él, mientras un dolor punzante comenzaba a acortar su respiración, cerro sus ojos **_"No me dejes!", _**los abrió una vez más, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatas de la impresión - ¿Qué esta sucediendo..? – su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, trato de tranquilizarse, recordando a Serena, su sonrisa, su alegría... pero al hacerlo le resultaba aun más doloroso, porque inconcientemente recordaba otra sonrisa olvidada.

¿Que olvidó con el paso de los años y sus muchas vidas?; él recordaba lo más importante, la Luna, su vida con Serena, el Milenio de plata, las batallas, cuando él y Serena habían muerto... pero antes... no recordaba¿Que había antes de eso, al menos no de forma concreta... sus sueños eran lo único que lo enlazaba con aquellos recuerdos perdidos, con aquel aroma a rosas, con la suavidad de una piel diferente, con un amor diferente al que sentía por Serena pero de igual profundidad y fuerza, de una sonrisa... de un llanto... de unos ojos azules como los suyos.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto al vació de sus propios recuerdos y a las sombras del olvido, en su silencio no obtuvo respuesta y el dolor de su corazón se incremento hasta que no pudo detenerlo más, comenzó a sentir el calido roce de las lagrimas sobre su piel, como la lluvia que rozaba el basto cielo hasta culminar en la tierra, sus lagrimas culminaron en el dorso de su mano, entonces escucho la tibia y melancólica voz de una niña.

_"No llores, no me gusta cuando lloras... las rosas se marchitan cuando lo haces..."_

-------

_"Observó sus manos mientras intentaba limpiar la sangre de ellas, miro a su alrededor y encontró un par de ojos azules, atónitos por sus acciones... intento correr, no podía olvidar aquella mirada sobre él, aquel hermoso e inocente rostro traicionado por él y la expresión de dolor que ensombreció sus facciones femeninas. _

_De pronto una luz lo cegó y lo transporto a otro lugar diferente, en otro tiempo; un lugar donde la nieve cubría todo su entorno, era hermoso... un manto de blancura idílica; miró en lo alto a una figura, sus ojos azules profundos brillaron, su cabello ondulando estaba suelto, una sonrisa en sus labios al mirarlo; después una imagen opuesta... la nieve continuaba blanca pero el cabello negro se extendía en la misma, blancura cubierta por un negro brillante... y sangre, había sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios pálidos... y una imagen diferente, una vez más, un hombre con los mismos ojos azules, llenos de rencor, ira y traición... y su risa; su propia risa cruel alrededor"_

Intento abrir sus ojos, pero le era imposible, sentía que su cuerpo había dormido demasiado tiempo; aún estaba cansado pero debía intentar, movió sus parpados y esta vez respondieron, se abrieron poco a poco y sus ojos grises tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la luz a su alrededor, voces gritaron en su mente y en sus recuerdos, pasado y presente; sujeto su cabeza y empezó a gritar cuando el cristal que lo rodeaba se quebrantaba lentamente hasta convertirse en mil fragmentos de cristal roto.

Cayo al suelo, frío y duro, su entorno era más oscuro que el lugar en del cuál se liberó; pero aun brillaban una luz frágil en la distancia... la misma luz que sus ojos observaron al abrirlos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo viviendo en aquel sueño eterno; tenía frío y algo tembloroso recogió su cuerpo en una posición fetal mientras nuevamente el cansancio provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.

_"Bueno... está es la familia real, el niño a tu derecha es el príncipe heredero; pueden ser amigos... son de la misma edad. ¿La cuna en la distancia? Ahí se encuentra durmiendo la princesa, no debes perturbarla."_

_"No debes tener miedo, las cosas deben suceder por una razón"_

_"A mi hermana no le gustará que salgas lastimado, mi amigo… pero está vez¡no me rendiré!"_

_"Creo que si amas a alguien... tu mirada es diferente, eso es bueno, me alegro por ti¡lo mereces!"_

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto a la nada, una voz fuerte pero femenina habló en su mente _"Primer general de la tierra" - _¿Quién eres? – su mente grito, su voz no tenía palabras en ella, una vez más escucho _"Has sido liberado de tu prisión... el castigo terminó, debes proteger a la tierra, a la familia real... a mis nietos", _cuando terminaron las palabras, el eco de las mismas provocó que una luz intensa iluminara la oscuridad cubriendo su cuerpo, en su desesperación, él grito.

_"Ya no podemos confiar en él, en ninguno de ellos... estamos solos -  
-Tarde o temprano, ellos volverán... nos traicionaron, pero somos familia, Endimión... somos una familia -  
-No podemos esperar para siempre...-  
-Yo lo haré -"_

-------

_"El llanto de un infante... y la lluvia a su alrededor"_

Cuando abrió sus ojos, no comprendía el lugar en el que se encontraba; noto que todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, cerro sus ojos intentando recordar los últimos eventos en su mente, poco antes de que todo se cubriera de oscuridad y sombras, respiro profundamente pero el respirador en su nariz y boca se lo impedían, su cerebro dio la orden a su mano para que está se moviera, tardo unos minutos en responderle; demasiado tiempo dormida, coloco su mano sobre el respirador para moverlo, al principio con dificultad pero lo consiguió después de algo de esfuerzo; estaba sorprendida... sus vagas memorias se encontraban en el colegio cuando aquella sensación y el dolor cubrieron su cuerpo y sus recuerdos. Se incorporó con cuidado en la cama hasta sentarse, respiro una vez más... un aroma fresco invadió sus sentidos; volteo su mirada a la ventana y observo las gotas de agua que resbalan por la misma, estaba lloviendo...

Un Sonido en la puerta la regreso a la realidad, sus ojos azules observaron con paciencia a la enfermera parada en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando el rostro de la enfermera paso de sorpresa a confusión; ella pensó en su actitud al retirar el respirador de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco... el color rosa tinturando las mejillas pálidas, era una imagen que la enfermera no olvidaría.

-Lo siento... – se disculpo – no era mi intención quitarlo, no podía respirar bien – susurro, sonrojándose un poco más por deficiencia de su respuesta ante su comportamiento, pero era la verdad; la enfermera solo movió su cabeza y ante la impresionada pero cansada muchacha, salió corriendo... sospecho que iba a llamar a algún medico que la estuviera atendiendo; un dolor punzante obligo a que su rostro se contorsionara en una expresión de dolor mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho. Era el mismo dolor que la llevo en aquellos momentos en el colegio a perder la conciencia, respiro profundamente una vez más... Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, sabía que le estaba sucediendo... escucho unos pasos y luego una voz masculina... y observo unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

_**"No me dejes!"**_

La voz grito en la cabeza de Darien, cuando él entro en la habitación de su paciente, segundos antes de que perdiera la conciencia una vez más; observo la mano sobre su pecho y le grito a la enfermera que lo ayudará con rapidez, el ritmo cardiaco de la joven estaba disminuyendo de forma alarmante; Darien reviso su pulso, su mente continuaba gritando que no podía perderla, aunque su razón no se explicaba el porque. Pidió un electroshock y abrió la bata de la joven.

1...

2...

3...

Shock…

1...

2...

3...

Shock…

1...

2...

3...

Shock…

1...

2...

Se detuvo, el latido del corazón comenzaba nuevamente a estabilizarse, la voz en su mente dejaba de gritar y su propio corazón se tranquilizó; la enfermera le informo que la niña se encontraba estable; cerro sus ojos mientras cerraba con cuidado la bata y se sentaba en una silla a su lado, observo las expresiones faciales, estaban tranquilas, pacificas... como si todo el tiempo hubiera esperado su presencia para descansar. Acerco su mano, era un impulso que no podía evitar... tomo la mano de la joven entre las suya y la afreto con fuerza, no estuvo muy seguro de si tan solo fue un reflejo... pero la mano de la joven correspondió a su agarre con mayor fuerza que la de él.

_"Somos hermanos... puede que tardemos mil años, pero nos volveremos a encontrar"_

-------

Serena cerro la ventana de su habitación mientras se recostaba en la cama, tenía mucho frío y algo de melancolía, las razones eran pocas... pero estaban presentantes, ella también necesitaba obtener respuestas de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor del mundo, no quería escuchar las noticias de nuevo, todas traían las mismas tragedias; el clima continuaba siendo el mismo en el mundo y aquella enfermedad... se sumaban a las pesadillas y los sueños que Darien estaba presentando; Ella sabía que él tenia pesadillas y sueños, al menos lo dedujo con la ayuda de Amy y de las demás chicas; no dormía bien… por ello siempre estaba cansado y demacrado; aun lado de la situación de Darien, Luna y Artemis no tenían ninguna respuesta lógica de lo que estaba sucediendo a la tierra... Solo sabían que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el reino de la Luna, todo era un asunto del reino de la Tierra.

Sin embargo nadie recordaba nada del reino perdido de la Tierra... ni siquiera su máximo representante... y eso era lo más preocupante; después de tantos enemigos batallados, después de tantas contiendas en donde Darien la había ayudado, esta vez, Serena se sentía obsoleta porque en esta ocasión... ella no podía ayudar a Darien en su batalla, no mientras él no recordará quienes eran sus enemigos... no mientras él no recordara su propio reino olvidado, no podía... no podía ayudarlo en una batalla en contra de aquello mismo que trataban de proteger y en contra de un pasado que nadie recordaba.

No podía...

_"Abre los ojos esta vez,  
__La verdad que estas buscando  
__Se encuentra frente a ti  
__Solo esta cubierta por las sombras  
__De tus recuerdos olvidados"_

_"- Solo necesitamos su sangre y ellos serán libres… y el reino de la tierra nuestro, pero... la reina aun esta dormida... -  
- No te preocupes – observo a una figura de cristal en las sombras - Descansa por ahora, reina mía... que muy pronto... Muy pronto tendremos toda la fuerza para traerte a la vida -"_

**Continúa...  
****Sailor Moon X  
****"Enemigos al acecho"**

**Notas: **Después de muchos años, de iniciar con esta historia vuelvo al camino de la misma (u), necesito continuarla XDD... algunas cosas tomarán tiempo en descubrirse por completo, además de los peligros nuevos y los misterios que envuelven al pasado de Darien; aun hay muchas cosas por descubrir. Agradezco a las personas que leyeron la versión pasada y esta nueva versión; como ven estoy de vuelta en el camino, muy fresca XDD con mi musa de vuelta UUU y de ahora en adelante las cosas están en camino. A **"Tsuki Eira"** gracias por tus comentarios y sobre el nombre de la tierra, si es verdad; el nombre de la tierra es "Gaia", pero quise cambiar un poco, así que le coloque "Gea" que es el mismo nombre solo en Inglés XDD. En fin es la misma tierra y el mismo nombre de la tierra, solo escrito en un idioma diferente u, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!

**Atte:**  
Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)


End file.
